


拷问与观赏

by Jikily



Series: Boss&Ethan [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Bottom Ethan, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Ilsa没有及时出现，那么骨科医生和Ethan之间会发生什么糟糕的事情</p>
            </blockquote>





	拷问与观赏

**Author's Note:**

> 一个私人的关于Ethan的妄想

白色烟雾从伊森的鼻腔口腔窜入，他用力敲击着牢不可破的玻璃企图将那个视人命为草芥的男人抓住，然而毫无用处。他的力道越来越小，身体逐渐不受控制，再好的体能和训练也经不住这似乎没有尽头的烟雾，他最终屈服于大脑的麻痹，手掌贴着那块令人痛恨的玻璃滑落，整个人失去了意识。

伊森不确定自己是苏醒亦或者身在梦中。他的脑袋依旧是昏沉的，他的视线尚未习惯这光线，他的双手被挂在管道上拉直——他猛地清醒过来，这是现实。  
他可没有做这种梦的爱好。  
如同过往的千百次，伊森尝试着逃脱，而手脚上的皮质束缚用具限制他的行为，尤其是手上的，他几乎不太容易解开——但并非毫无方法，只要……  
铁门被突然打开，几个男人走进来。  
尤以其中一个剃平头的男人最为显露，上上下下肆无忌惮地打量着伊森，尖锐和探究的目光以及人数上的优势让伊森不得不放弃自己的逃脱计划。  
“我很好奇他看上你什么了。”那个男人凑近了盯着伊森的眼睛开口，双手防卫性地抱胸。  
“他是谁？”伊森毫不退让地同样直视对方，换来的是在腹部的重击。  
这种脾气力道和出拳方式让他想到一个人，一个三年前已经在官方资料上死去的人。  
“温特尔。”他微微侧着头看向对方。“雅尼克·温特尔？”  
对方没有回答，却饶有兴致地盯着他，同时缓缓打开一只装满了各种器械刀具的箱子。似乎是想要威胁伊森，想要捕捉伊森亨特眼里的害怕和求饶。  
但是伊森没有给予他。“骨科医生？”伊森又一次开口，仿佛没有看见那只令人毛骨悚然的箱子。“他们这样叫你。”他的每一句话都伴随着气音，温特尔知道这不是害怕的原因，只是因为伊森的身体还没有恢复。  
这具身体能够经受得住多少刑具？温特尔挑拣了几样放在桌上却并没有立即使用，只是又一步步逼近了伊森。“你能撑下去吗？”  
“撑不下去你会饶了我？”伊森甚至有心情挑衅对方。双方都知道，作为特工，刑讯和反刑讯训练是基础课程，而作为IMF的首席特工，伊森亨特更是个中好手。  
“有些人要用不同的方式折磨。”温特尔阴沉地开口，他伸出一只手捏住伊森的脸，同时另一只手划过伊森的身体。只是一下，温特尔手上常年使用武器所积攒的老茧触摸过因为伤痕而没那么光滑的皮肤时，伊森几不可闻地颤栗了一下。  
如果温特尔不是对人体足够了解的话他几乎错过这个。  
但是这一下就够了。  
“你喜欢这个？”他退后两步，示意身边的手下上前，“可惜我不喜欢，或者他们可以帮你。”温特尔坐在桌子上，一副看好戏的表情观察着伊森每一个细微的动作。他也曾是特工，他知道伊森放松表面下的紧绷。  
周围的人逐渐靠近，其中一个胆大——诺菲，温特尔一直觉得最有勇无谋的那个，准备第一个上前却被伊森跳起用双脚踢开，边上的人看准时机趁着伊森尚未收势抓住了他的腿，另一个人的手伸向伊森的裤腰。  
这就是温特尔让他们跟着他的原因，他们相互弥补，而且听话。他们并不真的在意伊森是谁，更不在意他是男是女，自己是否真的能够对着伊森硬起来，他们只需要服从并羞辱这个人。伊森的挣扎无异于是对他们工作的肯定。  
“哐——”门又一次被推开，伊莎看着屋内暂时停下的一切只是眨了一下眼睛，把手机递给温特尔。  
“不需要他们，我要你去。”莱恩的声音波澜不惊地从电话那头传来，温特尔四下环顾，终于发现了那个闪着红光的点。“亲自让亨特特工永生难忘，温特尔。我期待欣赏亨特特工的表情。”  
温特尔挂断电话，恼怒地看着送电话来的伊莎，“你和他说了什么！”  
“或许这是他对你的考验。”伊莎看了一眼温特尔又看了一眼伊森，显得愈发冷静自持“你之前的任务让人不由产生疑惑。此外他很优秀，我们不是为了杀死他。”伊莎平静地提醒又像是威胁了一句，带着那群手下离开了这个房间。

“自作自受。”伊森事不关己地嘲笑对方，“害怕了吗，温特尔？”他轻微晃动着手，就像是这个房间的主人。“你的上级似乎更喜欢我，毕竟不论从长相还是能力我都承担的起这个，而你……”他意有所指地上下打量了一下，嗤笑着转开头。  
“我以为你应该更高明。”温特尔靠近了对方，在伊森能踢他之前抢先踹在伊森的腿上，用上确保他接下来足够听话的力道。“同样的一招不该用两次，而我也不会被你激怒。”  
“嘶——但是……你确实生气了。”  
“别再试图激怒我。你知道，我的上级要求足够的观赏性。”温特尔不会如伊森所想的那样粗暴简洁地结束，毕竟他还任务在身。“而你的柔韧性一向很好。”  
比起他粗暴的手下，温特尔更会玩心理战。他压抑着脾气慢条斯理地用他最喜欢的冷钢刀切开伊森裤子的布料，确保对方最长时间地体会这缓慢的过程。  
“假设你能逃脱，你面临的也会是光着屁股逃跑的境地。”刀锋轻轻对着大腿的皮肉按下去略微移动，血液立刻从伤口中涌出。“说不定还会夹着一屁股的精液，活像是从什么性虐俱乐部里跑出来的。”  
“你是在暗示我：我已经火辣地让你想射了，小女孩？”  
温特尔看着全身赤裸的伊森不得不承认伊森的确有本钱，他的骨骼、肌肉，他游刃有余的笑和下身的资本。可惜温特尔不是对伊森心生爱慕的人，他在这里是为了执行他并不想完成的任务。他用刀面拍拍伊森的阴茎，手指轻佻地在伊森的肋骨上来回滑动，“我们待会就可以看看谁才是那个小婊子。现在，对着镜头说Hello，我的Boss想看这个。”

莱恩还记得用拳头重重敲击在玻璃上的伊森，尽管奋力抵抗却依旧被关在那个狭小的空间，就像是什么可怜的小动物那样无力和挣扎。可他知道那是个假象，伊森亨特是强悍而坚韧的赌徒，他不畏惧挑战甚至乐在其中，他比大多数人以为的都更加疯狂。  
他看重伊森的这点，同时也希望得到更多。如果可以得到伊森的助力他会如虎添翼，但伊森太难争取——从他那么多次被背叛却依旧选择收集证据回到IMF就可以看出。  
莱恩甚至怀疑伊森亨特是个受虐狂，否则他怎么能够接受那么多次？  
笔记本屏幕上的伊森已经被温特尔脱得全身赤裸，正对镜头。温特尔应该特意调整过角度，因为莱恩比先前看得更清楚。简短的音节从伊森的口中发出，温特尔确实把这当成了一场演出，他在伊森的伤口上按压，逼迫他发出呻吟。  
透过音响传出的声音扩散在空气中听起来格外动人，莱恩喝了一口水。  
“你能抗住很多疼痛。”温特尔抓住伊森的头发让他看向镜头，伊森喘息的样子让莱恩喉咙发紧。  
如果伊森亨特真的是个受虐狂，或许我会愿意做那个施虐者。莱恩想。  
“所以我觉得你或许不需要润滑剂。”温特尔挤到伊森的双腿之间，膝盖下流地碾磨对方两腿间的阴茎而伊森咬紧了牙关拒绝再发出任何声音。  
“你这样就不太好了。”温特尔的手指沿着伊森的会阴抚摸起来，满意地听见对方的抽气声和挣扎的响动。“别夹得那么紧，等会儿有你夹的。”他的手指绕着对方的穴口打转，“你知道，‘骨科医生’不会只懂看骨科，我先帮你做个检查？”手指揉擦着穴口进入，伊森闷哼着绷紧身体，而温特尔吹着口哨又加入了一根手指。  
伊森在温特尔的手下颤抖，诡异的触感让他想要挤出对方的手指，但换来的是一次次更过分的抽插。没多久温特尔就找到了他的前列腺，伊森期盼自己的身体能够熬住这种折磨，但这显然太难了。  
“不——”他喊了出来，温特尔带着讥笑感觉伊森硬起来的分身，“伊森，你已经开始享受了吗？”  
他开始攻击那块敏感的区域，用着不重不轻的力道按压，伊森开始忍不住颤抖喘息，语无伦次地要求对方停下。但是那毫无用处，温特尔故意把伊森的腿分得更开，让他只靠后面的刺激对着镜头射了出来。  
白色的液体沾染在伊森的小腹，伊森似乎腿软地站不住，莱恩感觉自己的裤子有点紧。  
“你知道接下来我会做什么。”温特尔把束缚道具往下移了些，趁着对方尚未恢复逼着对方跪趴在地上，屁股直直对着镜头，就像是求偶的野兽。  
“你……你以为我会觉得羞耻？”良久以后伊森低低的声音传来，“难道你们英国特工的水平仅限于此？”他似乎在调整好以后才终于开口。  
“不，我只是完成一场表演。”温特尔故意色情地揉捏着伊森的屁股，“如果你求我，我或许愿意给你用点润滑剂。”  
“我求你。”伊森很快就接口。  
“美国特工总是这么快求饶吗？”  
“我只是如你所愿。”  
“但是我认为我的boss可能更想看你痛苦。”  
“我以为他只是更想羞辱我？”  
“所以……你要教我怎么羞辱你吗？伊森，你总是能够带给我惊喜。”  
伊森没有回答他，但温特尔感觉到手下这具温暖的肉体是紧张的。伊森说得没有错，莱恩更想看到的是欺负和羞辱，并非血淋淋的惨叫。在莱恩顶着一张疏离的脸的同时，还追求着奇异的控制感，他喜欢看所有人都在他的掌控下无能为力。

屏幕上伊森和温特尔还在僵持，莱恩拿起手机发了个短信，伊森猜中了他的心思，他愿意给伊森一点奖励。

敲门声突然响起，温特尔暂且放过伊森，看着进来的那个人。那个青年表情怪异地递过一个白色的塑料盒，看着伊森趴跪的姿势紧张地咽了一下口水。  
“Boss说这就是他的润滑剂。”青年说完仿佛受到惊吓般匆匆离开。  
温特尔挑着眉打开盒子，从惊讶转变为无法抑制的大笑。  
“看来我的Boss确实很喜欢你。”温特尔拿出那根中空的橡胶阳具晃晃悠悠地走到伊森面前，每一下皮鞋踏出的节奏都回荡在空旷的室内。他蹲下来，用那根东西抵着伊森的嘴唇摩擦：“好好舔，或者我这样插进去。”  
伊森瞪了他一眼还是张开了嘴。在这种光线下伊森的眼睛透着水光，看起来弱势不少。温特尔并不担心伊森耍什么花招，他清楚伊森现在的示弱不过是为了减少自身可能得到的伤害，以便于逃离的时候更加得心应手，这个时候顺从才是明智的选择。  
吞咽让伊森发出令人脸红心跳的哼声，同时急促的呼吸伴随鼻音像是柔软的猫爪轻微挠动温特尔和莱恩的心脏。  
温特尔猛地抽出那根东西，用空余的那只手恶狠狠朝伊森的屁股打下：“你在作弊，亨特特工。”  
伊森弓着背，撅起的臀部上是一个鲜明的掌印，热辣辣的痛楚让他瑟缩了一下，温特尔喜欢伊森的这个动作，又用力打了几下，可惜伊森没有再瑟缩。  
假阳具被一点点塞进伊森的屁股里，那点口水作为润滑还是有点少，幸而这根阳具也不算特别粗。伊森喘息着颤抖却不允许自己求饶，至少不能在这个他还可以控制自己的档口。他略微扭动着想要躲避，但是那根东西依旧长驱直入。  
“这就开始扭屁股了吗，小婊子？”温特尔粗俗地动了动那根东西。  
抽插几下，让他痛苦，然后结束。伊森几乎可以判断接下来要发生的事情，那根东西没有放电池的地方，所以不可能有震动或者带电的功能，他们不能用这两点折磨他。  
温特尔在伊森的身后停了一会儿，似乎在拿什么东西。一些圆形的，带有硬度的东西进入了伊森的体内。  
他总算知道为什么那个东西是中空的了。  
因为体温而开始变软，变得黏糊糊的东西充斥在伊森的后穴，而温特尔还在锲而不舍地往已经无法再容纳的后穴填充。  
“嗯！”伊森呻吟出来：“停……停下！”那些东西挤压着他的后穴，就好像是什么东西在他的体内产卵一样，潮湿黏腻地鼓胀在一起。他难受得往前逃脱却被对方拦腰拉回来。  
“难以忍受了吗？”  
伊森闭着眼睛没有说话。温特尔不耐烦地掐了一下他并非自愿却硬的发疼的阴茎。  
“睁开眼睛！”温特尔的左手手拧着他的乳头，肆意掐弄那个柔软的又弱小的地方。镜头被莱恩拉近，伊森碧绿的眼睛瞪着镜头，莱恩可以看见他眼眶里充斥着随时可能滴下的泪水。  
“求我停下。”温特尔又往管子里挤入一个明胶卵。  
伊森瑟缩着后退了一点，但是那并不管用，已经挤不下任何东西的后穴被强迫撑开，几乎被撕裂的恐惧感让伊森终于尖叫着求饶：“停下！求你停下！”  
他当然应该在这个时候求饶，如果他的后面受了伤，他的逃脱时间起码需要延长一倍。莱恩解开皮带，把手伸进裤子里的时候想。伊森确实是个有意思的好玩具，他开始思考要不要让伊森留在别用途中。  
温特尔停下了。他说到做到。  
略微估摸了一下时间，温特尔用那根假阳具戳了戳检查那些明胶卵是不是已经化开，伊森瘫软在地上一动不动任由他粗鲁动作。温特尔拔开那根阳具，胶状的部分液体顺着肠道流出，伊森趴在地上就像被人好好地操过一遍，屁股上还带着掌印。温特尔抚摸着伊森的臀瓣，轻柔地像是个好情人：“你要润滑剂，你要停下，我都给你了，现在该你回报我了，小婊子。”  
温特尔的阴茎顺利进入了伊森的身体，他把伊森的腿分得更开，同时让伊森的脸面对镜头。伊森咬着嘴唇克制自己的呻吟，同时努力放松自己好尽量少疼一些。  
“不会疼了。”温特尔嘲弄地安慰他：“刚才那些足够你爽的了，只要你的胃口别太大。”他毫不留情地在伊森的体内戳刺着，前前后后地顶弄，同时还扇着伊森的屁股。温特尔并不喜欢男人，所以他一直让伊森跪趴着，避免看到他的男性特征。  
但是他现在改变主意了。  
他把伊森戳刺得跪不住摔倒在地上，就着在伊森身体里的姿势把对方翻了个身，看着汗水顺着脖子和胸膛流下以及对方来不及收敛的疼痛表情。  
莱恩对此很满意，温特尔做的正是他需要看到的。在目前条件下，凄惨的柔弱的不知所措的伊森亨特。他伴随着镜头里温特尔的顶弄加快了手上的动作。  
几乎窒息的呜咽小得可怜，阴茎在伊森的体内，他完全感觉得清清楚楚——一根属于别的男人的东西。温特尔戏弄着伊森，故意对上伊森体内的敏感处，让他因为快感而不住颤抖呜咽。  
“你对英国特工的水平满意吗？”温特尔掐住伊森即将高潮的阴茎，同时更加快速地动作。  
“别……啊……够了……别……”伊森断断续续地呻吟，身体被对方抓在怀里上上下下地颠簸。硬起来的阴茎孤零零地在空气里，他无法触碰，而温特尔变本加厉地不松手，想要逼着伊森水色的眼睛真的掉下眼泪来。  
他不怕羞耻。温特尔想要就给他好了。  
伊森慢慢开始尖叫了起来，胡言乱语的求饶和妥协，泪水在眼眶中打转，没多久就掉了下来。温特尔觉得伊森的后面夹得更紧或者说是他更硬了，滚烫的精液完完全全射在伊森的体内，伊森绷直了脚尖哭叫着求饶。  
温特尔满足地退了出来，解开伊森双手和管子上相连的部分，用手指触碰着伊森沾染着泪水的睫毛：“来，想要就自己弄出来。”  
伊森迷茫地看着他似乎不明白他的意思。  
温特尔得意忘形地用手下流地分开伊森的臀瓣，让白浊的液体从伊森的后穴流出：“还是说你已经变成我的小婊子了，只要后面爽了就够了？”

然后他的头上传来剧烈的疼痛，他昏了过去。

莱恩用纸巾慢条斯理地擦干净了刚才射出来的东西，平静地看着伊森打昏温特尔后逃出去。  
他需要伊森先逃出去，帮他办成事情后，他会重新把伊森关回来。  
关在一个伊森永远逃不出去的地方。 

温特尔帮了他。  
伊森用自己最快的速度往前跑时想，尽管伊森不想承认，但是温特尔真的帮了他，因为没有一个特工会蠢到真的留下那么大的空隙。  
或许温特尔会是另一个间谍，或许温特尔是他的盟友，但是这并不妨碍伊森开始讨厌温特尔，也不妨碍他们的私人恩怨。


End file.
